After Hours Tea Time
by imnodoctor
Summary: A game of truth or dare has "unintended" consequences. One-shot, no smut.


"Let's play truth or dare!"

Three faces snapped to a tipsy Yui Hirasawa. Yui, who could not have been more oblivious to the attention, continued.

"It'll be awesome! We're in university now, so just think of what fun adventures we could have!"

Mio and Ritsu looked at each other in some combination of fear and trepidation. Who would be the one to step up and stop this madness before it devolved into something they'd all regret? Mio looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi, so it was up to Ritsu. She opened her mouth to speak, but was shouted down.

"TRUTH!", yelled Mugi, nearly jumping out of her seat. Yui's head turned to the blonde with a smirk. She began to pout her lips as she racked her brain to try and think of a good question. Suddenly, the light bulb inside her head lit up.

"Mugi-chan, you must answer this question truthfully! What is...your favorite kind of cake?" Yui beamed at her supposedly tough question, the kind that might make a high-profile reported proud.

While the rest of the band breathed a sigh of relief, Mugi took her time to answer. "Well, although I enjoy chocolate cake greatly, I don't think I can count it among my favorites. I suppose I would have to say Red Velvet Cake. The appearance and taste complement each other in such a way that's just wonderful." Mugi almost sighed as she gave her answer. Yui began to drool a little, and Mio became determined to put a stop to the whole situation and end it before someone could get hurt.

"Guys that's enough. We can't stay up drinking tonight, we have to practice tomorrow. Let's just turn in early so we can get some sleep, ok?" Mio turned to Ritsu, the only one not in a cake fantasy, looking for some back up.

"But that's boring Mio! Besides, it's not fair to Mugi. She answered a question, she should get a chance to ask one." Ritsu said in just a slightly patronizing manner. Mio glared at her.

"Captain Ricchan is right, Mio!" shouted Yui. "Mugi worked very hard at providing us cakes over the years, it'd just be rude to take away her chance at happiness now." Mio didn't really have a response to that. How was providing sweets in high school relevant right now? Was this Mugi's last chance at happiness due to years of unchecked diabetes? Sighing, she sat back down hoping this would only last one more question.

An awkward silence fell over the group as Mugi decided who to challenge next. Yui wasn't vulnerable to embarrassment, Ritsu loved being the center of attention...that left only one choice.

"Mio-chan...truth or dare?" smiled Mugi.

Mio flinched. She remained silent.

"Come onnnnn, Mio!", Ritsu crackled, "She chose you! Pick one!"

Mio's head began to race. Dare was out of the question, which left only one choice. Then again, this was Mugi. Mugi wouldn't make her do something humiliating like a certain brunette, right?. Maybe the dare would be to act a little goofy for a bit. And to Mugi's credit, she was incredibly perceptive. Maybe truth was a bad idea in this case. What kind of question would she ask? Is she so astute that she might be able to pick apart Mio's fragile psyche while she was racking her brains on this question? Her thoughts began to jumble and both options began to seem worse and worse compared to the other. There was no way out of this. Mugi chose truth and got a softball question from an inebriated Yui, so maybe she'd be kind enough to return the favor.

"Tr..truth." Unfortunately that was the wrong answer.

"When was the last time you masturbated?" Ritsu and Mio's jaws dropped at the question, and Yui either didn't hear, didn't understand the significance, or was just too drunk to comprehend it. Mugi had the sweetest smile on her face.

"Wh...what kind of question is that?!" Mio shrieked. She looked to Ritsu for support, only to find her sprawled on the floor laughing. Why couldn't Azusa, her backup voice of reason, have been born a year earlier...

"Mio-chan, you have to answer, it's the rules!" Yui beamed. "Don't worry, we're all friends here!"

Mio was convinced this was some sort of set up. Somehow the three had conspired to have her end up in this situation to spill her most intimate details. Ritsu had always given off that pervy feel, Mugi always seemed a little too friendly, and Yui...well who knows what kind of lecherous thoughts hid under the surface there. The three girls began to stare at her, and Mio could've sworn she was about to faint. This was worse than public speaking or stage fright. After as much mumbling and fidgeting she could muster, she finally responded.

"L..last sunday..."

Yui and Mugi both acted as mature as possible given the circumstances. Ritsu did not.

"Where the hell was I when this was going on?! We were both watching TV all Sunday!"

"YOU were the one watching TV! I was studying. And it wasn't all day. You started drinking and passed out around 10!" Mio shrieked as all her embarrassment turned into rage.

"So you waited until I was gone to touch yourself? Or were you just working up the nerve to ask me for help but it got too late?" Ritsu said with the most innoncent look on her face.

In a testamount to her social perception, Mugi stepped up to try to prevent Ritsu from winding up in the hospital tonight.

"Mio-chan, it's your turn now!", Mugi said excitedly, "You can ask Ricchan something!"

Ritsu puffed out her chest and grinned. Mio glared at her. It was a dangerous combination, Ritsu's pride clashing with Mio's lust for revenge. Nevermind that it wasn't Ritsu who asked the question, Mio had to project her rage on to someone.

"Dare." Ritsu spoke without being prompted.

"French Kiss Mugi." Mio spoke without thinking.

An awkward silence came over the room as the participants realized what had been said.

"Wh...What?!" Ritsu spat out, a little confused.

"Kiss Mugi!" Yui belted out cheerfully, taking another drink from her bottle.

Mio started to speak and then stopped. She glanced over at Mugi, who sat expressionless. Was this fair to be dragging the blonde into one of her and Ritsu's fights? Then again, it was Mugi who turned this game into an X-Rated one.

"It's the rules, so we have to." Mugi spoke up. "Ricchan and I have to kiss, or else we will dishonor Mio's integrity" she spoke as if someone's life depended on it.

Ritsu shrugged her shoulders and walked past Mio over to where Mugi sat. As Yui drunkenly cheered and Mio could only stare, they slowly positioned themselves on the couch facing each other.

Mugi leaned in towards Ritsu and tilted her head so that her mouth was just above her ear and whispered "Are you nervous, Ricchan?"

"Y..yea"

"Just relax". With that she brought her face in front of Ritsu, and moved in.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you and Mugi were...together", fumed Mio and she and Ritsu walked back to their dorm.

"We're not. Why would you think that?" Ritsu asked, knowingly full well why Mio was thinking that.

"Then why did you kiss her?!"

"You made me. In fact, you forced me to. You're lucky I'm not going to file charges on you, you pervert!" Ritsu joked, hoping to jostle her friend out of her thoughts and hopefully avoid a beating.

"That's not funny", Mio snapped back.

The two continued walking on in silence, neither willing to broach the topic again - Mio out of fear of what could happen and Ritsu out of fear of Mio.

They keyed into the dorm and headed for their room. Ritsu made a beeline for the fridge to grab something to drink. "Man, I need some water. Want anything Mio?"

"No."

"You should at least get some water or something. We have practice tomorrow, you don't want to be hungover and deal with Yui at the same time", Ritsu said as she grabbed an extra bottle of water to hand to Mio. Mio turned her back to Ritsu and started to head towards her room.

"I said No, Ritsu. I don't want any water. I'm going to take a bath and go to sleep", Mio said hurredly as she slipped into her room.

Ritsu shrugged and took a seat at the table, figuring it was better to just leave her alone tonight. Honestly, she didn't see what the big deal was. Her and Mugi kissed a little bit, so what? It actually felt kind of nice. Not that she was into that or anything, but she had to admit that Mugi seemed pretty amazing. Rich, beautiful, a wizard with a tea set, smelled nice, rich...

Running water brought Ritsu back to reality. Mio hadn't even said anything on her way to the bathroom, or even acknowledged her it would seem. The bassist was definitely pissed. This didn't seem to be the normal tantrum either, as Ritsu had no bumps or bruises so far. She didn't really know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but she didn't intend to push her luck and find out.

It was past midnight now, and rain had started to pour on their way back. They hadn't intended to stay out so late, but Ritsu wasn't tired at all. She took off her hairband and chucked her shoes over near her door. Her alcohol buzz was still there, not to mention the awkward display of public affection with someone of the same gender. Pretty sad that the night has to end now, she thought.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

She looked around for her phone, hoping this text didn't have anything to do with school or work. When she saw Mugi's name on the screen, she wasn't sure how she should feel.

"If Mio's still moping around, you're welcome to come hang out with me :)"

* * *

Ritsu stood in front of Mugi's door, trying to calm herself by taking deep breathes. She was somewhat aware of of how ridiculous she looked, standing outside her friend's dorm at this hour. It had started raining outside and she had gotten soaked. Her hair was matted to her forehead, hairband left on the table. Her clothes were stuck to her body and her feet soaked. Leaving in such a rush left little time for wardrobe decisions, and her flip flops were the only footwear on her way out. Still standing in front of Mugi's door, her courage started to leave her - what the hell was she doing here tonight? She had left while Mio was in the tub, thankful for an excuse to not deal with her passive-aggressiveness. But as she started to consider the ramifications of what she was about to do, she repeated to herself 'It's just Mugi. Nothing I don't want to happen will happen. Relax.'

She stared at the door for a little longer, then brought her hand up to knock, pausing just a moment to make sure she was still breathing. After a few seconds, she heard some movement from behind the entrance.

Mugi was smiling as she opened the door. She gave Ritsu a quick nod as she ushered her into the living room. Guiding her over to the couch, she handed her a towel.

"I have some tea brewing right now Ricchan, would you care for a cup?"

"Yea, if you wouldn't mind. I didn't realize how hard the rain was coming down."

Mugi left and reappeared with a tea tray and two cups. She sat down next to Ritsu and placed the tray in front of them.

"I take it Mio was a joy to be around tonight" Mugi said with a smirk as she handed Ritsu a cup.

Ritsu felt some of the tension leave her body at the remark. "Ha...yea. She just gave me that cold, disapproving look for most of the walk back." As she took a sip she marvelled at how the tea tasted sweet, but slightly bitter at the same time.

"She's jealous of me, I suppose" Mugi reflected nonchalantly. Ritsu had some trouble swallowing her tea. "I felt a little bad, but she was the one who asked for that", Mugi said as she played with the hem of her skirt.

"I don't think she realized what exactly she was asking for."

"And yet she felt pretty justified in holding you up to blame for it," Mugi was looking directly at her. "Do you think that's fair?"

"No, well, I mean...Mio's always been like that", Ritsu said as she held the tea cup up to her face, letting the steam warm her body.

"Well if upsetting Mio is the price I have to pay to kiss you, I think that's more than worth it." Mugi took another slow sip of her tea. "I hope you weren't too upset with the situation.:

"No it's not that. It's just that I've never done something like that before. With a girl, I mean." Why was she over here again?

"I guess it's different for me. I like girls, but I've never really thought about that stuff with the rest of the band. Have you ever thought about being with another girl?" Mugi asked that question as if it was the most innoncent thing in the world.

In truth, Ritsu had. She wouldn't deny that she realized both Mio and Mugi were very attractive. Whether she had thought of being with a specific girl might be a different story. "I've thought about it, I guess." Ritsu was being very careful with her words. Mugi was looking directly at her, though she seemed less...threatenening than before. "I don't really know if I ever would though."

Mugi took another sip. Ritsu watched how she savored the hot tea - from the way her eyes closed and her tongue sneakily licked her lips. "Well you're welcome to stay the night, if you don't want to deal with the rain." Mugi's expression didn't change at all.

Ritsu stared at her tea. Is this really why she was here. She was pretty sure she was straight at the beginning of the day. Granted it had been awhile since she had been on a date or anything.

"It's not that I'm completely against it. I don't think I could deal with what people would start saying about it. Especially"

"Mio? So don't tell anyone." Ritsu hadn't really considered that. "Ritsu, I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend, or even my lover. But I have to say, you're a pretty good kisser. Even I was surprised at that. I know you like guys, but if you've ever wondered about it or been curious, well, we can keep it between us."

Ritsu had no idea what she liked right now. She knew there was something behind Mugi's text, but she didn't think she would be propositioned to, let alone be considering it. "I'm Just...I don't know Mugi. You're beautiful and everything. And if I was with a girl it'd probably be you...but I just don't really know." She was getting more nervous as the conversation went on.

"How about I kiss you then?"

Ritsu was pretty sure one of them had misheard the other. "Mugi, I don't know if we.."

"One kiss. If you're uncomfortable, we can stop. I'll walk you back to your dorm and we can forget about tonight if you're not interested."

"Just one?"

"Just one."

Ritsu didn't think she had ever been this nervous, but she felt in control. As long as she was in control, things would be alright. "Ok, just one"

Mugi grinned and leaned over to her, staring at her eyes. Gently, she gripped Ritsu's jaw and brought their mouths together. Ritsu was surprised that it felt nothing like the truth or dare kiss, under the eyes of everyone else. It was just her and Mugi...

After a bit, Mugi pulled her head back, and they each opened their eyes, taking in each other's visage. "More or less?" she asked slyly.

"More."


End file.
